


One Smile

by liv_andlet_die



Series: Little Talks [5]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, Crying, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, dickwally, its a sad one my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv_andlet_die/pseuds/liv_andlet_die
Summary: "What the hell happened? How did this happen? When did Wally become hot shit?"~~~~Flashback: Dick falls in love with his best friend, and he just can't deal with it.





	One Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So! This is sort of a prequel to the current installments of the series. This is Dick realizing that he's fallen for Wally, which he's mentioned already in the series. This one hurt a lot to write but it's really gotten the gears turning, so get ready for more 'Little Talks'!!! :D
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Disclaimer: Dick is 15 and Wally and Artemis are 17 at this point. Dick hasn't revealed his identity to the team yet.

Dick feels sick and he’s not sure why. There’s a knot in his stomach and a lump in his throat and he _doesn’t know why_. Maybe he’s caught a virus from traipsing through the Gotham sewers last night? Maybe Miss M’s cookies went bad?

Or maybe it’s the fact that Wally’s smile is like radiant fucking sunshine as he laughs at something Dick just said.

He feels like he’s gonna throw up.

They’re in Wally’s room at the Cave, a kind of go-between that all members of the Team have to crash in if a mission runs too late. Well, members who don’t live here full-time. Wally’s sprawled out on the bed in front of him while Dick leans against the footboard. They’ve just been shooting the shit, talking about school and girls and the night’s mission, until Dick said _something_ that made Wally laugh, and it’s like he’s been hit with a truck.

Dick’s made Wally laugh a million times before, they’ve been friends for so long it would be tragedy if he hadn’t, but something about this particular moment just about makes his heart stop. Wally’s laying there in front of him, the bottom of his shirt riding up his abdomen as his chest convulses with laughter. He’s got one arm tucked under his head, the other resting comfortably on Dick’s extended leg, and suddenly that point of contact _burns_. Suddenly the room is too warm, and his hands are clammy, and _what the fuck is wrong with him?_

“Dude, you okay?”

Dick blinks, realizing he’s been staring at Wally for at least ten seconds now, and feels his cheeks start to flush.

“Uh. Yeah, sorry.”

“All good.”

“What was I saying?”

Wally snorts out another laugh, shaking his head. “You were saying that Alfred has officially banned Pop Tarts.”

Dick grins, but it’s a little forced. “He finally caught B breaking into my stash and put his foot down.”

“I _cannot_ imagine Bruce Wayne eating Pop Tarts. It just doesn’t compute.”

“You should see the crazy shit he can eat when he’s three days without sleep. One time-”

Before he can even get into his story, the door to their right makes a loud clanking noise as it starts to open. Dick has his shades on before it’s even started to shift, but then they’re both looking over to see Artemis leaning against the door frame. A small smirk toys at her lips. “Are you guys gonna be antisocial all night, or are you actually going to join us for this movie?”

Wally sits up a little to lean back on his elbows. “Babe! When did you get in?”

She strolls over to sit down on the edge of the bed, and Wally’s rolling over to rest his head in her lap. Where his hand was once burning against Dick’s leg, there’s now a cold patch of emptiness, and Dick finds himself mourning the loss.

“About ten minutes ago. M’gann sent me over here to round you guys up, movie starts in five.”

“What’re we watching?”

Artemis rolls her eyes. “Some rom-com I think, I’m not really sure. I’m just here for popcorn and a warm boyfriend, it’s _freezing_ outside.”

Wally smiles coyly. “Well, I can definitely provide one of those things.”

Dick hops off the side of the bed, grabbing his jacket from where he’d hung it over the footboard. He’s heading for the door, suddenly _really_ not wanting to be here.

“Dude, goin’ somewhere?”

He stops, peeking over his shoulder to see Wally sitting up again, his head tilted to the side in question.

“Yeah, anywhere else, before you two start making googly eyes.”

Wally laughs, and there’s that weird pang in his chest again. “Aw, c’mon Rob, don’t be jelly!”

That might actually be the problem.

“I’ll meet you guys in the lounge.”

Dick walks out the door as fast as he can, but he still manages to hear to a gross smacking of lips behind him as Wally and Artemis greet each other “properly”. The walls around him blur as he stares at the floor, his feet carrying him to the restroom before his mind can really follow. He’s dropping the jacket on the ground and clasping the edges of the sink in both hands, his head hanging between his arms.

He swallows around the lump in his throat, taking a shaky breath before taking his glasses off and raising his gaze to stare at his own reflection. His pupils are blown wide, dark hair falling in his eyes, and his mouth is hanging open as he tries to breathe through the panic in his chest.

Okay. So. Maybe he’s not entirely unaware of what’s happening to him.

Dick squeezes his eyes shut, trying to sooth the burning behind them, and all he can see on the back of his eyelids is Wally’s smile. All he can hear is that laughter, deep and smooth and – fuck.

He’s so fucked.

Okay. It’s gonna fine. So, he’s got a crush on a boy. That’s fine. That’s normal.

His breath catches in his throat.

That boy just happens to be his best friend in the _world_ and that’s _not normal_.

He’s _so_ fucked.

What the hell happened? _How_ did this happen? What changed? When did Wally become hot shit?

When did he start thinking about guys as ‘hot shit’?

Dick releases his hold on the sink, his fingers aching from the tension as his brings his hands up to rub over his face. He turns the tap on, figuring he should do something about this ridiculous blush rising up from his chest. Splashing the water over his face and running it through his hair, he doesn’t notice that he’s not alone in the bathroom anymore.

“Hey man, the movies about to-”

Dick jumps a foot in the air, backing away from the door where Wally had come in. Wally blinks at his reaction, a soft frown settling over his brow.

“Hey, you okay?”

He gapes in shock, wet hands still in his shaggy locks. Shit. Shitshitshit.

“Uh. Yeah.”

The red head’s frown deepens. “You’re white as a sheet. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I-”

Wally comes into the room, closing the distance between them in a few steps. The concern on his face as he gives him a once-over has Dick’s heart going into overdrive.

“Dude. Talk to me.”

A choked squeak comes out of Dick’s throat as he tries to speak, not knowing how to react. He wasn’t prepared for this to be happening _right now_.

“I-I just…” Dick stutters, and coughs to clear to his throat a little. “Um. Sorry. Just don’t… feel great. Feeling kinda sick.”

Wally’s eyes flicker back and forth between Dick’s, trying to find some kind of tell that he’s lying. But honestly? He does feel sick, so he’s not surprised when Wally seems to accept that.

But his stomach drops when the red head lifts a hand to his damp forehead, feeling for his temperature.

His hand is gentle, callused fingers pressing into his skin and Dick finds himself wanting to lean into that touch. Wanting to grab that hand and rest it against his cheek instead. He can feel a dark flush threatening to come up all the way to his ears.

“You are a little warm… and that’s coming from me.” Wally murmurs, and he pushes a few wet strands of hair back. “When did you start feeling like this?”

Dick can barely hold back the choked laugh that’s trapped in his chest. That’s a question he _really_ doesn’t know how to answer. So, he just shrugs, stepping away from his friend and curling both arms over his abdomen.

Wally purses his lips, then drops his gaze to floor to see Dick’s jacket laying there. He bends down to pick it up, folding it over his forearm. “Well, do you still want to come watch the movie? If you need to go home, everyone will understand.”

Dick considers that for a moment. Maybe it would be a good idea, put some distance between himself and the problem. He lifts his eyes to meet Wally’s, about to tell him that, yes, he should go home. But then he’s staring into deep green eyes full of worry, for _him_ , and the words falter on his tongue.

Well, he’s always been a masochist.

Dick shakes his head, dropping his gaze to the floor once again. For the first time since they’ve met, he doesn’t how to talk to Wally, and it’s killing him. If this was anything else, _anyone_ else, this is the person he’d go to. He’d fall into Wally’s arms and lay everything out on the table, asking for help and acceptance and care. And he knows he’d get all of those things if this was _anything else_.

He realizes that for the first time since he was 12 years old, there’s something about himself that Wally West can never know, and he feels something catch in the back of his throat.

Dick bolts for the bathroom stall, slamming the door behind him as he gags over the toilet bowl. He can hear Wally trying to follow him, wanting to help, but it’s faded and dull through the ringing in his ears. Nothing comes out, he’s just dry-heaving from the clenching in his gut, so Dick sinks to the floor, bracing his hands on the stall walls as he gasps for breath.

“ _Dick_ \- dude, are you okay? Do you want me to call B?”

He shakes his head, though he knows Wally can’t see him. That’s a relief, at least. Dick shifts to lean against the side of the stall, his head tilting back against the metal wall with a quiet thud.

God, how did a fucking _smile_ do this to him?

He can see Wally crouching next to the stall from the gap under the door and can just picture him there on the other side. He’s probably leaning against the stall, his wide in panic like they always are when something goes wrong with Dick. If he could look at him now, he could probably see the gears turning in the speedsters head, trying to figure out how to help.

The pang in his chest is overwhelming at this point, just from thinking about Wally _caring_ , and this is the dumbest he’s ever felt.

 _Of course_ Wally cares. They’re best friends.

It’s just not how Dick wants him to care.

And now he’s realizing that he’s always wanted him to care like that. Always wanted something a little more than he deserves from Wally West.

Dick digs the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to stop the burning, trying to hold in the sob he can feel rising up in his chest. He fails, miserably, and lets out the most pathetic sound he’s ever heard come out of his own mouth.

“Dick I swear to god, if you don’t let me in there right now I’ll – I’ll get Supey to rip the door off or something, I dunno, but please. Let me in, let me help.

His face is wet now, salty tears running down his cheeks, and he’s hating himself for reacting like this. It’s so dumb, he’s being so stupid. _What the hell is wrong with him?_

“Dick _please_.”

His chest is convulsing at this point, silent sobs wracking through his body. He needs something, anything to make this stop. He needs a hug.

He needs Wally.

Dick reaches up to unlock the door before curling in on himself, resting his forehead against his knees to hide his red and swollen eyes. Wally pushes the door open, finding that it comes to a stop against Dick’s bent leg from where he’s curled up, and squeezes his way in. There’s zero hesitation, no time wasted between getting inside the stall and immediately wrapping Dick up in his arms. The younger teen leans heavily against Wally’s chest, still curled up and sobbing into his knees, but now there’s a warm familiar body there and the physical contact is helping more than being alone ever could.

But it’s _Wally_ , so Dick’s heart is clenching in his chest. He smells like sunshine and musk and Old Spice deodorant. He smells like _home_. And Dick’s crying harder now, because he can never say that out loud. He can never act on this feeling in his gut. It’s like Wally’s tearing him up and patching him back together at the same time. He’s everything he needs and everything he can’t have.

“It’s gonna be okay, bud.” Wally murmuring into his hair, squeezing him and rocking back and forth gently. “It’s gonna be alright.”

Dick wants so badly to believe him. To trust his best friend.

But things can’t be alright right now. Because Wally’s straight and Dick definitely is not. Because Wally is dating Artemis and they’re a fucking powerhouse couple and that’s not ending any time soon. So it’s not alright.

Maybe someday it will be. Because it’s Wally, and no matter what the fuck he’s feeling right now, Dick’s always going to want Wally to be here.

So, Dick just lets the red head hold him. Comfort him in a way no else can.

Because he’s his best friend.

And Dick is definitely, stupidly, in love with him.


End file.
